Poker face
by Scriptus Sempra
Summary: Samael et Gloria Jugson... Dix ans de mariage. Trois ans de divorce. Une petite fille de neuf ans. Point de départ d'une partie dangereuses où les cartes resteront longtemps masquées...


Trônant derrière son bureau, Gloria Jugson ne se donne pas la peine de lever sa plume pour regarder la cheminée lorsque le feu se met à crépiter, suggérant l'arrivée d'un visiteur. La pendule vient à peine de sonner dix heures. A part lorsqu'il s'agit de payer sa pension alimentaire, Samael est toujours ponctuel.

Depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, Samael Jugson, avocat de profession, mangemort de réputation et faux-jeton de confession a déserté le soleil andalou au profit des brumes britanniques, laissant derrière lui une ex-femme vindicative, mais surtout une fillette aimante qui peine à comprendre pourquoi son _cabrón_ de père s'est volatilisé. Pressée de questions par sa fille et en dépit de la haine qu'elle voue au père, Gloria a fini par convoquer son ex-mari pour discuter de la situation et tenter de trouver un terrain d'entente se limitant au seul sujet de leur progéniture. 

Le rendez-vous est ainsi fixé au lundi 7 mars à 10h précises, dans le bureau de Gloria, au sein de la très sérieuse entreprise familiale. En ce lieu, la jeune femme peut affirmer sa position de pouvoir. Un chignon savamment négligé dégage son visage maquillé avec un soin méticuleux et fait paraître plus frêle son cou gracile. Une robe courte et légère, agrémentée de haut en bas d'une longue ligne de boutons, une paire de hautes bottes et des bracelets d'argent au poignet gauche viennent compléter le tableau : celui d'une femme sûre d'elle, terriblement belle et terriblement contrariée. 

Les vieilles précautions ont la vie dure chez Samael : pendant que les flammes de la cheminée se déchaînent, il entre discrètement par la porte, d'un pas souple et silencieux. Habituée à être trompée, Gloria ne se laisse même plus prendre aux feintes de son époux et la prestation ne lui attire qu'un regard emprunt au mieux d'agacement, au pire de simple ennui. L'esbroufe et le paraître, comme toujours. Parfaitement immobile, sans le moindre geste d'accueil, elle contrôle soigneusement son expression tout en fixant l'homme qui s'avance.

Samael, oppressé d'évoluer en terrain ennemi, se dresse bien droit en époussetant une trace imaginaire sur son costume-cravate impeccable. C'est un peu de biais qu'il marche jusqu'à Gloria, superbe et glaciale derrière sa table en verre, et esquisse un sourire faux : 

– Bonjour ma chérie, tu es ravissante aujourd'hui.

Il se penche, faisant mine de l'embrasser. Elle s'écarte. A peine, sans hâte ni hésitation : simple dérobade coutumière. Leur ballet est bien réglé. Toujours aussi posément, elle abandonne sa plume et se contente d'un regard rapide à son ex-époux.

– On ne peut pas en dire autant te concernant.

D'un petit geste sec du menton, elle désigne la chaise de l'autre côté de la table.

– Ta place. 

Samael se crispe. Le ton ne lui plaît guère. Il n'est pas un chien à qui l'on dicte sa « place ». Par esprit de contrariété, il s'appuie négligemment sur le dossier de la chaise et rétorque avec toujours le même ton d'ironie amère :

– J'ai préféré ne pas passer par la cheminée car je craignais que tu y aies dissimulé un piège à loups... Qui sait si je peux te faire confiance avec une simple chaise ?

Tout en parlant, il détaille chaque trait du visage de Gloria. Combien de mois ont passé sans qu'ils se soient vus en personne ? Il n'a que la photo de leur mariage dans son portefeuille pour se rappeler la courbe de ses lèvres et le noir de ses yeux. Elle avait les joues plus rondes, lorsqu'il l'a épousée. Le regard doux, le sourire facile. Charmante et amoureuse. Tellement moins belle qu'aujourd'hui... 

Hautaine, Gloria prend grand soin d'ignorer ce regard qui ne l'a jamais laissée indifférente. Sam sait d'un seul coup d'œil provoquer chez elle la colère, l'envie, l'amusement, la rage... mais jamais l'indifférence. C'est usant. 

D'un geste sûr, elle prend sa baguette, posée sur le bureau et d'un petit moulinet fait tomber une lourde herse dans la cheminée. L'obstacle est clairement destiné à barrer cet accès à la pièce à un éventuel visiteur, qui se retrouverait immanquablement encagé. Puis elle tourne son regard vers Samael et, suave jusqu'à l'écœurement, constate avec un sourire glacé : 

– Un piège à loups ? Tu manques de fantaisie, _querido_. 

Samael continue de la fixer un temps sans rien dire, juste assez pour que son silence se fasse un rien déstabilisant. Gloria s'efforce de rester indifférente. Au regard comme au silence. Tout plutôt que de lui donner le moindre soupçon de satisfaction. Lutter pied à pied, marquer d'une réplique acerbe ou d'un geste calculé, son territoire... Telle est devenue leur seule manière de communiquer. C'est finalement d'une voix très douce qui vient des profondeurs de sa poitrine qu'il reprend la parole :

– Quel est le problème avec Magda ?

Samael aime sa fille mais même cet accent d'inquiétude, ce regard prévenant, ce léger tremblement de la gorge, tout cela est faux, destiné à émouvoir. Il sait au calme de Gloria que la situation est sous contrôle. Il ne peut d'ailleurs s'empêcher d'ajouter :

– J'espère que tu n'as pas réduit notre fille à un pauvre prétexte pour me faire revenir... 

Le ton de Samael, sa physionomie qui dit l'intérêt autant que l'inquiétude, pincent quelque chose en elle et lui font finalement détourner le regard. Un point pour lui. Elle se reprend aussitôt, rageuse, pleinement consciente du talent de manipulateur de son ex-époux. S'accrocher au sarcasme distant et ne rien laisser passer, voilà ce qui doit rester sa ligne de conduite. Un battement de cils alourdis de mascara, une petite moue aguicheuse. Une fugace seconde, Gloria redevient la toute jeune femme qui a fait l'erreur de s'entraver le cœur dans les rets de ce diable d'homme. Comme un écho amer d'un passé révolu, sa voix se fait légère et joueuse.

– Oh, c'est tragique, _amor m__í__o_, mon si subtil stratagème ainsi dévoilé... Tu aurais pu faire semblant d'y croire un peu ! 

Cette fois, pour Samael, c'est de ne pouvoir y croire une seule seconde qui fait mal. Passablement refroidi, il s'assied en soupirant, tirant une montre qui fait mine de consulter.

– Si nous en venions aux faits ? Je n'ai pas que cela à faire.

Au-dessus de la montre, son regard est attiré par les longues jambes de son ex-femme, insolemment croisées, ridiculement peu couvertes, impossiblement désirables. Si son premier réflexe est de relever précipitamment les yeux, il se retient à temps, et suit au contraire très ostensiblement le galbe du mollet, celui de la cuisse, remontant à travers le verre de la table le long de sa taille étroite surmontant des hanches rondes, jusqu'au décolleté généreux qui lui donne un picotement d'envie au creux de la paume. Lorsqu'il arrive enfin au yeux de Gloria après ce voyage, il a au moins retrouvé un semblant de sourire. 

Bien malgré elle, la jeune femme goûte au regard lourd sur son corps comme à une odieuse et désirable caresse. Que n'est-elle capable d'être indifférente et blasée ! Écœurée, même, serait acceptable. Mais ce pouvoir magnétique qu'il garde sur elle est insupportable, comme une empreinte qu'il aurait laissée en elle. Indélébile. Faisant fi de son trouble et parce qu'elle sait qu'il n'y aura pas meilleur coup de griffe que la vérité nue, toute simple et sans excès, elle laisse tomber posément : 

– Tu lui manques. 

Et encore un sourire de perdu dans le camp de Samael. Il y a une pointe de hargne dans la réponse qu'il laisse échapper.

– Peut-être que je me suis lassé des doux noms par lesquels tu l'as dressée à m'appeler ?

Il n'est pas un mauvais père. Peut-être pas le plus présent des pères, certes, mais quand il est là, il se montre tendre et drôle et dévoué. Il ne laissera pas Gloria dire qu'il est un mauvais père – plutôt la traiter de mauvaise mère le premier. Alors il ajoute :

– Tu trouves vraiment que ce sont des mots à mettre dans la bouche d'une enfant de neuf ans ? 

Si Gloria savoure la réaction première de son ex-époux, l'éclair de triomphe dans son regard est éteint aussitôt la banderille suivante décochée. Elle baisse les yeux un instant, peu fière de la manière dont elle instrumentalise Magda dans ce fiasco. Mais parce que la meilleure défense est encore l'attaque, elle éclate d'un rire perlé qui ferait sourire par contagion n'importe qui. N'importe qui sauf celui qui l'a si bien façonnée qu'il lit en elle avec une facilité exaspérante.

– Samael Jugson en défenseur de la bonne éducation et des bonnes mœurs ? Quelle délicieuse plaisanterie... 

Samael Jugson, lui, n'a pas l'air de trouver cela si drôle. Il avance sa chaise pour s'appuyer sur le bureau avant de répondre :

– Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es surprise que je fasse deux poids, deux mesures dès lors que l'un de mes proches est impliqué. Magdalena est la prunelle de mes yeux.

Son expression reste grave et son regard ne quitte pas celui de son ex-femme, mais sa main plonge vers la cheville délicate, étroitement enserrée de cuir, que Gloria pointe inconsciemment vers lui. En un geste il l'enlace entre ses doigts, l'attire contre sa jambe, la caresse et la possède, avant de partir à la conquête du mollet.

– Et elle te lie à moi plus sûrement qu'aucun contrat. 

Ce mouvement qui rapproche Samael suffit à tendre un peu plus l'atmosphère. Et pour une fois, Gloria maudit la finesse du daim de ses bottes qui n'atténue que trop peu la caresse de cette main envahissante. Elle se contraint à l'immobilité. Se dérober serait une preuve de faiblesse. Ou du moins s'efforce-t-elle de se convaincre qu'il s'agit là de la raison première de sa passivité.

Le farouche attachement que Samael affiche pour sa fille attendrirait n'importe qui. Pas Gloria. Elle sait le prix à payer pour être aimée de lui et ne souhaite à personne d'être l'objet de ses pensées. Alors, faute de solution pour protéger sa fille, elle se contente de soutenir le regard dardé sur elle et de répondre posément, comme un défi à cette main qu'elle voudrait tant pouvoir oublier.

– Elle ne sera jamais que le seul lien restant entre nous. 

Le ton de Samael se fait moqueur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors, pour que je lui manque moins ? Parce que tu sais ce que je vais dire...

Sa main passe au-dessus de la botte, jusqu'à effleurer la peau sensible du genou.

– Je la verrais nettement plus si nous vivions ensemble à nouveau... 

Un éclair de colère passe dans le regard de Gloria tandis qu'elle appuie sans hésitation son talon aiguille dans le genou de Samael, qui lâche un rire grinçant et relâche son pied en adoptant une posture désinvolte. La jeune femme parvient tant bien que mal à rester stoïque. Ses mains, qui lissaient délicatement la plume sur son bureau, se figent alors qu'elle ravale le « _jamais_ » véhément qui lui monte aux lèvres. Elle s'offre le luxe d'un sourire glacial.

– Tu la verrais nettement plus si tu n'avais pas fichu le camp en Angleterre. 

– Tu sais, tu es incroyablement sexy quand tu cherches à me faire mal... rétorque Samael en passant une main sur son genou endolori. Je sais que tu me voudrais près de toi, mon ange, mais les affaires m'obligent à rester là-bas au nord. Que veux-tu que j'y fasse... Si tu veux que je rentre, il va falloir me donner une bonne raison.

Sa jambe vient frotter celle de Gloria comme par négligence. Se forçant à ignorer les sensations nées de cet effleurement, la jeune femme incline un peu son buste vers l'avant pour poser les coudes sur le plateau de la table et croiser les mains sous son menton, offrant innocemment à son vis-à-vis un panorama peu chaste du V de son décolleté. Mimant à la perfection la surprise naïve : 

– Le bonheur de ta fille chérie n'est donc pas une bonne raison ?

Un sourire faussement compréhensif vient compléter la palette de son jeu de gentille gourde.

– Ne te fais pas de souci, je saurai trouver les mots pour le lui expliquer.

Sans plus s'appesantir sur la menace voilée, elle se redresse, pivote dans son fauteuil et se lève pour se diriger vers la fenêtre, signifiant par là que la question est close. Les bras croisés, elle fait mine de s'absorber dans la contemplation du ballet animé de la rue, quatre étages plus bas. Elle est en réalité tendue comme un arc et guette la réaction de son ex-époux avec ce mélange de peur et d'excitation caractéristique des instants précédant une bataille cruciale. 

Samael ne répond pas tout de suite. Il regarde Gloria s'éloigner vers la fenêtre, admirant tant sa force que le balancement de ses hanches, fasciné par ce qu'est devenu la jeune fille qui était tombée si amoureuse de lui dix ans plus tôt. Que reste-t-il de cette jeune fille...?

Il disparaît dans un nuage de fumée noire, pour réapparaître dans un souffle juste derrière Gloria. Il est suffisamment près d'elle pour sentir la chaleur de son corps, pour que ses mots dérangent les mèches légères tombant de son chignon.

– Et toi, es-tu heureuse sans moi, _mi amor_ ?

Tout en murmurant, il penche la tête vers sa nuque pour respirer l'odeur de son parfum. Gloria reste parfaitement immobile, en apparence insensible à la proximité troublante de ce corps qu'elle connaît si bien. Trop bien. Un petit rire sec et méprisant rebondit entre ses dents.

– Voilà une question que tu aurais pu utilement te poser il y a quelques années, lorsque "avec toi" ou "sans toi" faisait encore une différence.

Elle tourne la tête pour chercher son regard.

– Mon bonheur ne te concerne pas. Plus rien de ce qui se passe dans ma vie ne te concerne. 

Mais aucune de ces paroles n'a de prise sur Samael. Il murmure comme une incantation ce qu'il a envie d'entendre – qu'il ait tort ou raison, il saura la faire douter.

– Et pourtant tu penses si souvent à moi... Pauvre petite fille, ce n'est pas parce que tu as appris à souffrir que tu as oublié comment aimer...

Ses lèvres viennent chercher celles de son ex-femme tandis que ses mains se posent sur des hanches, remontant légèrement le tissu fin de la robe. Gloria peine à dissimuler son trouble. Comment nier les évidences ainsi coulées contre sa peau alors qu'inconsciemment, déjà, elle cherche l'appui du corps solide dans son dos ?

Mais ces lèvres qui s'avancent comme en terrain conquis, ces mains possessives, raniment un reste de fierté. Elle ne se débat pas mais décroise les bras et agrippe les poignets de Samael pour les écarter de son corps. Et sans une seconde d'hésitation, elle mord violemment les lèvres qui s'invitent sur sa bouche. 

La morsure surprend le beau-parleur – jamais la Gloria qu'il a connue n'aurait fait une chose pareille – et l'excite follement à la fois. Il porte deux doigts à ses lèvres pour y recueillir le sang qui y perle, de l'exacte couleur du fard qui rehausse la sensualité de la bouche de celle qui restera toujours _sa femme_ à ses yeux. C'est un grondement de rage et de désir qui lui échappe alors.

– Démone...

Il la saisit par la taille avec force pour la tourner face à lui et la plaquer contre son corps, glissant un genou intrusif entre ses cuisses. 

Déséquilibrée par cette brusque initiative, Gloria vacille sur ses hauts talons et ses mains s'agrippent où elles peuvent pour assurer un peu d'aplomb. "Où elles peuvent" tombe sur les épaules de Samael et profitant de sa prise sur le tissu de la veste, elle le tire en arrière pour desserrer l'étreinte qu'il lui impose. Ses cuisses serrées autour du genou pour lui interdire toute autre tentative, elle siffle entre ses dents, le regard noir.

– Lâche-moi ! 

Une main pressante au creux de ses reins, l'autre agrippant durement sa hanche, il la tient tout contre lui, et n'a aucune envie de la voir s'éloigner. Contredisant la brutalité de ses gestes, son visage caresse de celui de Gloria avec une infinie douceur.

– Ne résiste pas, mon ange... Tu sais qu'un amour comme le nôtre ne peut jamais s'éteindre. Feu sous la cendre, tout au plus... 

Les sensations contradictoires bouleversent les sens de la jeune femme. Mais elle parvient à se convaincre que si son souffle s'accélère, c'est sous le seul effet de la colère, si ses reins se cambrent, c'est uniquement pour échapper à la main envahissante, si ses mains glissent des épaules au torse, entre chemise et veste, c'est seulement pour mieux le repousser.

– Arrête !

Merlin, comment sa voix peut-elle avoir cet accent désespéré ? Galvanisée par la colère que suscite ce constat, Gloria dérobe son cou aux lèvres qui s'y promènent d'une brusque ruade. 

Contrarié qu'elle se débatte autant, Samael écarte son visage pour trouver son regard. Immobile, comme un serpent tentant de charmer sa proie pour mieux fondre sur elle, il refuse de la lâcher – elle ne lui échappera que s'il le veut bien, elle doit comprendre qu'il a tout pouvoir sur elle. Ce regard, insondable et fascinant, immobilise la jeune femme un instant. Comment peut-il encore l'aliéner de la sorte ? Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé. Malgré ce fil qu'elle a coupé. Définitivement croyait-elle...

– Pourquoi résister ? susurre Samael en venant humer la peau au coin de sa mâchoire tel un fauve pistant l'odeur du sang frais. _Te quiero como ningún hombre te va a querer nunca_... 

Heureusement, ces mots chantants à l'oreille de Gloria tiennent plus de la gifle que de la caresse et la réveillent. Ses mains bien à plat sur la poitrine de Samael se crispent soudain, et des serres soigneusement manucurées et diaboliques se recourbent jusqu'à froisser le tissu. La chair en dessous sans doute aussi...

– _Nunca supiste lo que significa querer, hijoputa !_ J'y ai trop cru. C'est fini. Tu m'as gangrené le cœur, Sam. 

Samael ne sait plus ce qui domine du désir ou de la haine les ongles l'électrisent mais les paroles le glacent. Agacé de ne pas parvenir à ses fins, il la repousse brusquement avec un claquement de langue méprisant, comme si elle ne valait plus rien, comme s'il n'en voulait plus.

– Pauvre petite fille, va. Tu ne sais vraiment que geindre.

Autrefois, c'était toujours ainsi qu'il la brisait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fonde en larmes, jusqu'à ce que le réconfort de ses bras devienne trop irrésistible pour qu'elle sache encore dire non. Si elle a appris à retenir ses larmes, Samael a toujours la satisfaction de lui faire plus de mal qu'elle ne lui en fera jamais. 

Ainsi repoussée, Gloria trébuche et ne recouvre l'équilibre qu'en trouvant rudement l'appui de la fenêtre dans son dos. Sa tête cogne contre la vitre sans qu'elle y prête attention. Il l'a lâchée. C'est bien ce qu'elle voulait, non ? Alors qu'importe le mépris qu'il lui témoigne, qu'importent les larmes qui menacent de déborder et qu'elle refuse de lui offrir, en nourrissant plutôt sa rage. Deux pas en avant et sa main s'abat sur la joue de Samael en même temps que la réplique, d'un ton métallique et haché.

– Ça te convient dans le genre moins geignard ? 

La gifle est d'une violence inouïe. Elle claque comme un fouet, fait virer sa joue au rouge vif, marque sa peau de griffures là où les ongles sont passés. Samael en est momentanément sonné, trop pour bondir de rage cette fois. Il recule jusqu'au bureau où il s'appuie en se frictionnant le visage, puis regarde la paume de sa main, s'attendant à y trouver du sang tant la brûlure est intense. Il lève vers Gloria un regard sombre.

– Ce n'est pas en me défigurant que tu cesseras de m'aimer, chérie... 

Les picotements au creux de la paume de la jeune femme sont un indicible soulagement. Il étouffe un peu plus la jeune Gloria amoureuse et tellement facile à détruire, au profit de la garce brûlante que Samael a lui-même fabriquée. A pas lents, prédatrice, elle s'avance vers lui, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois proche à le toucher. Elle caresse du dos de la main la joue meurtrie et souffle doucement, comme on expliquerait une évidence à un enfant colérique :

– Même si tu avais raison, _cariño_, ça ne changerait rien.

Elle secoue la tête pour mieux ponctuer son propos et approche ses lèvres de l'oreille de son ex-mari et conclut dans un murmure avant de les poser là une brève seconde, comme un adieu, ou un mépris.

– Rien du tout. 

Samael frémit et tourne instinctivement la tête vers la bouche qui fait couler le délicieux accent à son oreille. Il s'immobilise, lève le regard vers celui de Gloria. Appuyé comme il l'est sur le bord du bureau, elle perchée sur ses talons, elle le domine de façon inhabituelle et il ne trouve rien à dire. Il attrape la main qui caressait sa joue un instant plus tôt, pour la ramener contre son visage, contre ses lèvres, fermant les yeux pour mieux goûter ce contact tendre. 

Cette situation inédite et le silence auquel elle a réduit son ex-époux sont tout à la fois grisants et d'une tristesse sans borne. Elle lui abandonne sa main, troublée par la ferveur de ses lèvres. Elle se penche un peu plus et les siennes se posent sur la tempe, à la lisière des cheveux de Samael. Sa voix est une lente litanie, calme et sans colère. Elle se contente simplement d'un constat appuyé par le rapport de forces qui semble s'être instauré à cet instant.

– C'est terminé, Sam. Je ne serai plus jamais cette petite chose que tu aimais tant plier. Ce jouet docile qui toujours te revenait, tu as brisé son ressort... 

Il lève sa main libre jusqu'à la nuque gracile de Gloria, ses doigts s'enfouissant dans ses cheveux, mettant en péril le chignon.

– Terminé... Fais de moi ce que tu veux... _Soy tuyo_...

Lâchant sa main, il écarte les mèches folles pour mieux caresser l'ovale idéal du visage de sa belle, en suivant le tracé du regard avec ferveur, remontant vers les lèvres pleines, le nez fin mais typé, et enfin les grand yeux noirs aux cils lourds, auxquels il s'offre dans toute sa détresse. 

Ces mots autant que ce regard la figent, incrédule et méfiante. Elle se redresse un peu et le fixe en silence. S'agit-il d'un nouveau jeu qui ne révèlera sa cruauté que lorsqu'elle s'y sera laissé prendre ? A-t-il vraiment compris cette fois ou est-il en train de faire la preuve de ses dons exceptionnels de manipulateur ? Reste-t-il encore quelque chose à sauver pour eux? Cette dernière idée fait battre son cœur un peu plus fort. Délicatement, elle encadre de ses deux mains le visage de Samael qu'elle scrute, comme pour y chercher une réponse. Incapable d'y trouver la moindre certitude, elle demande, la voix hésitante, presque douloureuse.

– Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi maintenant ? 

Il peine à la regarder dans les yeux.

– J'ai toujours cru... Je pensais que tu me reviendrais, Gloria. Je pensais que tu ne pourrais pas vivre sans moi. Tout comme je ne peux pas vivre sans toi...

Il glisse une main sur sa taille pour la serrer doucement et laisse tomber sa tête contre son épaule, comme pour se cacher.

– S'il te plaît mon amour... 

Bouleversée, elle ne peut que louer le geste de Samael qui lui évite de devoir soutenir son regard. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de lui, d'une main légère et apaisante, elle caresse sa nuque penchée. Sa joue s'appuie contre l'épaisse chevelure brune.

– Je ne peux pas, Sam... Tout recommencerait. Tu le sais bien... 

A cette réponse, un soubresaut agite les épaules de Samael. Quelques larmes chaudes tombent au creux du décolleté de Gloria. Il s'écarte légèrement, essuyant gauchement ses joues.

– Je ne peux pas te laisser me voir comme ça. Ne me regarde pas.

Mais ses gestes au contraire la maintiennent tout contre lui, dans une étreinte qui semble un peu désespérée. 

Ces larmes complètement inattendues, inédites, serrent le cœur de Gloria et lui brouillent le regard. Du bout des doigts, elle relève le visage de Samael vers le sien et effleure les joues humides de fantômes de baisers qui s'étendent bientôt à tout le reste du visage du front au menton, des paupières à la ligne de la mâchoire. Elle finit par trouver ses lèvres pour un baiser fervent qui la fait frissonner entre ses bras. 

Le souffle de Samael est fébrile, ses doigts tremblants posée sur la taille de Gloria. Il se sent terrassé par le désir, enivré par le parfum de cette femme incroyable, les reins en feu au contact de sa poitrine contre son torse, et lorsque leurs langues se trouvent, le chignon lâche brusquement et ses doigts plongent sans plus d'entrave dans les boucles luxuriantes. 

Leur baiser brouillon dit le manque, le désir et le désespoir. Les mains de Gloria s'agrippent aux épaules de Samael et l'attirent à elle, l'incitant à quitter l'appui du bureau. Un bref instant, elle libère ses lèvres.

– _Ven... Te quiero..._

Elle se veut perdue entre ses bras. Protégée ou conquise. Peu importe. Juste pour cette fois, elle veut goûter encore à sa peau, se repaître de son odeur, s'oublier dans le plaisir qu'ils savent si bien faire jaillir. Ses mains glissent jusqu'à la taille de Samael et luttent pour se frayer un chemin sous le tissu de la chemise. 

Le contact des mains douces est à lui seule une décharge qui tend les muscles de son ventre, et il retrouve aussitôt le chemin de ses lèvres. Prenant Gloria entre ses bras, il caresse lentement ses fesses, descend jusqu'à l'arrière des cuisses et la soulève soudainement, pour se retourner et la déposer sur le bureau sans qu'elle songe seulement à protester.

Il prend un instant pour se débarrasser de sa veste qui entrave ses gestes et revient aussitôt longer de ses deux paumes les cuisses de sa femme qui s'écartent de part et d'autre de ses hanches.

– Tu es magnifique... gronde-t-il doucement contre ses lèvres. 

Elle se contente d'un petit rire rauque et brisé au compliment. Elle ne va pas faire assaut de fausse modestie : elle se sait belle sous ses mains. Personne ne lui a jamais donné l'assurance qu'elle éprouve lorsqu'il la couve de ce regard brûlant.

D'un geste sûr, fruit d'une habitude ancienne, elle desserre puis dénoue la cravate qu'elle enroule autour de son poignet. Comme un trophée conquis de haute lutte. Les deux premiers boutons de la chemise sont déjà de l'histoire ancienne quand elle pose ses lèvres au creux de son cou, sous la pomme d'Adam, mordillant la peau chaude, murmurant sans réaliser que les mots franchissent ses lèvres.

– J'aime tellement ton odeur. 

A ces mots Samael enfouit son visage dans la masse sombre et brillante des cheveux de Gloria – dire qu'il est insensible à son parfum à elle serait un bien vilain mensonge.

Ses mains remontent sur les hanches galbées, la taille fine, le buste mince ; ses deux pouces tracent rapidement la courbe exquise des seins. Trop rapidement, à entendre le soupir de protestation de Gloria. Puis ses doigts s'attaquent aux boutons du décolleté, pas du tout assez plongeant à son goût tandis qu'en miroir, ceux de Gloria effacent ceux de la chemise pour s'offrir la peau trop tentante.  
>D'un geste de sec de la tête, elle dégage sa gorge des cascades de mèches sombres qui s'y étalaient pour mieux s'offrir aux mains de son époux, bien trop lentes à son goût.<p>

– Déshabille-moi, _amor_... Caresse-moi encore. 

Samael ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Effleurant la peau délicate et vibrante de la gorge jusqu'à la naissance de la poitrine, il laisse deux doigts s'accrocher au décolleté à peine entrouvert et tirer jusqu'à faire céder le bouton suivant, puis le suivant, puis le suivant, déposant autant de baisers le long du cou de Gloria. Arrivé à la clavicule, il mordille légèrement sur l'os et laisse ses mains entrer par l'ouverture béante de la robe, encore ceinte au niveau de la ceinture, pour étreindre sa femme possessivement. Il prend bientôt ses jolis seins en coupe pour les masser doucement à travers la fine couche de dentelle, sans cesser de la couvrir de baisers. 

La manière dont son corps répond à ces caresses bouleverse Gloria. Comme une évidence, elle accepte qu'il ait marqué de son empreinte chaque fibre de son être. Il a raison : elle sera probablement toujours à lui, quoi qu'il advienne. Ses mains affermissent leur prise sur la taille de Samael et elle se redresse pour mieux se pelotonner contre lui. Son visage blotti dans son cou, ses seins pressés contre son torse, ses cuisses serrées autour de ses hanches, elle s'autorise un sanglot sec, mélange d'un trop plein d'émotion, d'abandon et de la conscience cruelle de l'éphémère de cet instant. 

Un peu troublé de la découvrir encore si émotive, encore si fragile, Samael referme ses bras autour d'elle, caresse ses cheveux et lui redresse la tête pour l'embrasser avec passion, dissipant l'instant d'égarement de Gloria au profit d'un désir qui monopolise ses sens. Enroulant les mains autour de ses genoux pour les positionner légèrement plus haut, il repart ensuite vers les fesses, et trouve les attaches des porte-jarretelles, auxquelles il s'attaque en aveugle tandis que Gloria bataille avec les poignets de sa chemise, trop sagement boutonnés. Lui ne parvient à détacher qu'un bas. Elle ne vient à bout que d'une manche et son rire perlé et complice ponctue leur semi-victoire. Samael se contente de faire rouler le bas pour dénuder la cuisse, dont il apprécie la douceur par de lents va-et-vient de ses doigts. Doigts qui progressent peu à peu vers l'entrejambe, passant bientôt un pouce assuré de bas en haut au centre du triangle de tissu qui le recouvre... 

Le rire de Gloria meurt dans un soupir mal étouffé alors que son corps se tend, les reins creusés. Haletante, le regard brillant, elle retrouve assez d'empire sur elle-même pour s'attaquer farouchement à la ceinture de Samael qui cède, immédiatement suivie des attaches du pantalon. Sans une hésitation, elle glisse sa main dans l'ouverture, s'emparant du sexe dur encore confiné dans la prison de tissu du sous-vêtement.

Le prénom de Gloria lui échappe à l'instant où il sent sa main sur lui, et il prend sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents comme pour le rattraper. Mains sur ses hanches, sous la robe, il repousse la pièce de dentelle qui orne ses fesses, hésitant à céder à l'impatience et la faire disparaître d'une passe, ou à la faire glisser le long de ses jambes en profitant de l'érotisme du geste. Il opte finalement pour la seconde solution, tirant un coup sec au passage contre la table, s'écartant quelques secondes pour permettre au malheureux sous-vêtement de franchir les genoux et extraire les pieds de Gloria de leur botte respective. Ne semblant pas valider ce choix, sa femme émet un sourd grondement désapprobateur doublé d'une œillade noire qui dit toute sa frustration de se voir dérober ce corps qu'elle veut contre le sien et frémissant sous ses mains.

Se défaisant de sa chemise pendante, Samael lui jette alors un regard par en-dessous. Gloria offre un spectacle affolant, cheveux en pagaille, lèvres rougies, robe débraillée tombant sur les épaules tandis quelle se raccroche au bord de la table, cuisses ouvertes entre lesquelles les plis de la jupe font tomber un rideau pudique... Ce regard dont il la couve, brûlant et avide, vaut toutes les frustrations qu'elle pourrait éprouver. Son époux choisit de ne pas se redresser tout de suite, déposant un genou à terre pour égrener un chapelet de baisers à l'intérieur de la cuisse dénudée, jusque sous la robe retroussée... Du bout de la langue et des dents, il entreprend alors de la faire mourir de plaisir.

Un long frisson la secoue, et ses doigts abandonnent leur prise sur le verre de la table pour s'enfoncer dans les cheveux de Samael. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, le sang battant aux tempes, elle s'abandonne à cette bouche qui sait si bien jouer d'elle. Son cerveau incapable d'une pensée rationnelle laisse filer de ses lèvres des mots sans suite qui mêlent amour et haine, promesses et rancœurs, jusqu'au moment où ils meurent dans un feulement extatique qui la laisse tremblante et incapable d'autre chose que s'accrocher encore et encore à cet homme dont jamais elle ne réussira à faire un _ex_ d'aucune sorte... 

Aux tremblements, aux mains dans ses cheveux, aux paroles désordonnées, il estime approximativement le moment où son œuvre a obtenu un résultat satisfaisant et revient rapidement à la hauteur du regard embué de Gloria, attrapant une poignée de ses cheveux soyeux à la base de sa nuque pour amener sa bouche à la sienne. Il ne la touche plus nulle part, si ce n'est à l'endroit où ses genoux enserrent ses hanches.

– Mauvaise fille… rit-il doucement en mordant ses lèvres. Dis-moi ce que tu veux maintenant… 

Son rire plus que le sens de ses paroles la tire de sa bienheureuse béatitude. Elle trouve la force d'élever une main pour caresser sa joue et se contente de répéter d'une voix paresseuse.

– Mauvaise, oui... Telle que tu m'as faite.

Nulle agressivité dans cette remarque. Nul reproche. Une espèce de fierté au contraire.

Ses genoux se serrent un peu plus étroitement sur les hanches de Samael et son regard se fait joueur tandis qu'un sourire dévoile de jolies dents carnassières.

– Quelque chose me dit que si je réponds "une verveine et huit heures de sommeil" tu pourrais être inconfortablement désappointé, Monsieur Jugson.

Tandis qu'elle badine, une de ses mains remonte lentement le long du bras de Samael, suivant la ligne bien dessinée des muscles, s'attardant au creux du coude puis galopant jusqu'à la pointe de l'épaule avant d'hésiter sur le chemin à choisir à hauteur de la clavicule. 

– En effet, Madame Jugson… sourit-il avant de voler ses lèvres pour signifier que non, l'option verveine n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il a en tête.

Passant les mains dans son dos, il dégrafe son soutien-gorge, et vient embrasser la marque légère laissée sur l'une des épaules. _Madame Jugson _devrait être en train de protester du caractère caduc de ce titre mais _Madame Jugson _est bien trop occupée à soupirer sous ces assauts délicieux pour se préoccuper de ce genre de détails.

– Oups… murmure-t-il tandis qu'il fait dégringoler le sous-vêtement le long de ses bras. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive en renfort…

Ses mains recouvrent les deux seins ronds, frottant doucement leur pointe tendue, et il relève vers Gloria un regard qui dit très exactement avec quelle urgence il la veut. La soulevant sous les fesses avec ce qu'il faut de brusquerie, il l'emporte vers la fenêtre et l'appuie contre le rideau repoussé sur le côté, grondant à son oreille:

– Et si je voulais montrer à tous les passants combien tu es mauvaise…

L'élevant plus haut d'une secousse, il pose la bouche sur un mamelon dressé qu'il suce avec une délectation incomparable. Elle sait trop combien il aime la posséder pour seulement songer à protester. Bien au contraire, elle noue étroitement ses jambes dans son dos et s'accroche avec force à son cou, ses ongles griffant la nuque ployée.

Quelques instants, elle le laisse faire, offerte et soumise à ses envies. Et puis finalement, elle attrape son menton pour chercher son regard. Elle laisse glisser ses jambes pour retrouver l'appui du sol. Délicatement, elle repousse un peu Samael, qui n'apprécie que peu cette prise d'initiative et rechigne à la laisser lui échapper. Gloria perçoit son manque d'enthousiasme et en tire un motif supplémentaire de plaisir. Il devra apprendre à composer... Pour son plus grand plaisir. Ses mains se posent sur ses hanches et le guident jusqu'à ce qu'il soit, à son tour dos à la fenêtre. Dans un sourire aguicheur, tout contre son cou, elle murmure d'un voix rauque en réponse à la suggestion laissée en suspens :

– Si tu faisais ça, alors, je serais obligée de me cacher...

Et lentement, ponctuant son périple de baisers morsures le long de son torse et de son ventre, elle s'agenouille à ses pieds et lève un regard brillant vers lui. Déglutissant, Samael décide de se résigner courageusement à son sort. Il caresse les boucles brunes en lui rendant son regard…

Sans le quitter des yeux, elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres avec gourmandise et glisse ses deux mains dans son dos, sous la ceinture du pantalon pour s'emparer fermement de ses fesses qui emplissent délicieusement ses paumes.

– Des récriminations, peut-être ?

Il soupire d'un plaisir qui se mêle à beaucoup de frustration. Il resserre légèrement sa prise sur ses cheveux.

– Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, _mi amor_…

La douleur légère qui agace le crâne de Gloria n'est qu'un aiguillon de plus au désir qui l'anime et elle sourit avec un mélange de tendresse et de défi. Il se fait caressant à nouveau, parcourant des doigts son beau visage, retraçant du pouce la courbe de sa lèvre inférieure, qu'elle gratifie d'un coup de dents.

– Voilà une menace guère effrayante, querido. Je t'ai connu plus en forme...

Ses mains contournent la rondeur des fesses pour repousser pantalon et sous-vêtement jusqu'à dégager le sexe tendu qu'elle tente d'un rapide coup de langue avant de relever les yeux pour chercher son regard. Et aussitôt ses lèvres de revenir courir sur le bas-ventre frémissant.

Samael caresse sa nuque en refermant compulsivement son poing sur des paquets de cheveux, légèrement haletant, et grondant encore :

– Je ne peux pas dire combien de temps je vais résister à l'envie de te renverser purement et simplement sur la moquette, _preciosa_, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre ensuite…

Le rire que suscite cette remarque n'est pas vraiment éteint lorsque les lèvres de Gloria s'arrondissent pour se refermer délicatement – _trop _délicatement – sur la pointe du sexe tendu. Ses mains fermement ancrées aux hanches dures privent Samael de tout mouvement. Elle se délecte de ce pouvoir qu'elle s'offre sur lui, entamant un lent va-et-vient, s'interrompant pour laisser ses lèvres, sa langue, ses dents, s'égarer plus loin, sur les cuisses, le ventre, pour mieux revenir avec une précision diabolique à l'objet de leur attention. Elle mesure l'effet de ses attentions aux doigts de Samael qui s'enroulent dans ses cheveux, à son souffle erratique.

Cette seule sensation de puissance suffirait presque à la faire jouir à nouveau et sans qu'elle en ait vraiment conscience, une de ses mains abandonne la hanche de son amant pour se glisser sur son ventre, puis entre ses cuisses. Elle gémit doucement et ferme les yeux.

Samael a un mal fou à s'abandonner dans ce genre de circonstances, pas à une femme comme Gloria, pas à une femme dangereuse comme Gloria. Chaque fois que ses paupières tombent sur ses yeux il se force à les rouvrir, chaque fois qu'un gémissement lui échappe il l'étrangle. Lorsqu'il la sent gémir autour de lui, lorsqu'il voit sa main sur son bas-ventre, il la repousse fermement.

– Oh non, chérie, pas question…

Gloria lutte quelques secondes et laisse filer un grondement frustré mais elle n'est pas de taille à lutter contre la force physique de Samael. Celui-ci, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur, prend ses lèvres avec fougue et, sans lâcher sa prise sur sa nuque, attire son bassin au sien. Elle lui cède alors ses lèvres comme on conquiert. C'est elle qui glisse sa langue entre ses dents en même temps qu'elle se redresse sur les genoux, enserrant ses cuisses des siennes. Fermement, d'une main posée sur l'épaule elle le repousse en arrière, pressant ses hanches contre les siennes, moulant son buste au sien, cherchant indubitablement à le déséquilibrer.

Leur baiser se rompt au moment où, refusant la direction qu'elle semble vouloir prendre, il la renverse au sol et la dévisage avec incertitude. Elle est plus sauvage et moins soumise qu'il ne la voudrait, mais la rébellion qu'il lit dans ses yeux n'est pas non plus pour lui déplaire. Caressant sa joue, il se laisse aller à un murmure tendre dont il se convaincra plus tard qu'il n'était destiné, comme tout le reste, comme tout ce qui s'est déroulé jusqu'ici, qu'à se jouer des sentiments de son ex-femme.

– Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué…

Et puis il se ressaisit, l'attrape par la hanche et entre en elle d'une seule poussée.

Le corps de Gloria se cabre à cette brusque intrusion, si ardemment désirée, et aussitôt son bassin bascule en quête de plus encore. Elle ferme les yeux, lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle rauque qui laisse filer un murmure en écho à celui de Samael.

- _Lo sé, amor... Lo sé..._

Et ses mains se font tendres et légères, lui abandonnent le contrôle de leur étreinte tandis qu'elle se laisse porter par les sensations que ce corps dur et exigeant fait naître.

Il a tant attendu ce moment qu'il pourrait en rire, mais c'est moins drôle qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il ne la méprise pas autant que prévu et tandis qu'il embrasse ses seins il se dit qu'il aimait s'endormir dans cette odeur-là, et tandis que ses mains parcourent son corps il sait qu'il compare toutes les autres femmes à cette femme-là. Les yeux clos, Gloria se laisse porter par les sensations que fait naitre son amant. Sans retenue, elle se laisse guider, confiante et inconsciente des pensées qui l'animent. Elle laisse courir ses doigts dans son dos, dessinant les épaules, effleurant son cou, sa nuque... Elle l'enivre, elle le possède quand il ne tolère que l'inverse. En colère contre lui-même, Samael se redresse en partie, attrape les poignets de la jeune femme et les tient au sol au-dessus de sa tête, accentuant le balancement entre ses hanches qui tient presque de la démonstration de force, voyant ses traits se crisper une seconde en une grimace douloureuse.

– _Eres mía_… À moi_…_

Elle ouvre les yeux et cherche son regard pour une explication, un indice, tout au moins. L'affirmation possessive fait résonner une alarme désagréable mais elle ne lutte pas contre la domination qu'il lui impose. A cet instant, elle accepte la lâcheté et refuse la guerre qu'ils se mènent depuis si longtemps. Du bout des doigts, elle trouve la main qui la retient prisonnière et la caresse doucement, apaisante.

Sa gorge sèche laisse passer un filet de voix éraillé, entre l'interrogation, l'invitation et l'avertissement.

- _Sam ?_

La regardant intensément, les muscles tendus et le plaisir déferlant en lui à chaque nouvelle secousse, il prend son visage en coupe dans sa main libre, caresse sa bouche avec fascination, et laisse filer entre ses dents :

– Encore… Dis mon nom…

Elle prend le temps de kidnapper entre ses lèvres ce pouce qui les effleure avant d'obtempérer, à voix très basse, à peine audible. Presque un souffle. Mais ses poignets écrasés dans la paume de Samael lui font mal. Elle y trouvera à n'en pas douter les marques de sa brutalité. Elle cherche son regard et murmure, tendre encore.

– Lâche-moi, Sam... Laisse-moi te toucher.

Il la déteste de lui offrir un regard si plein d'amour autant dans un moment pareil. Combien de coups devra-t-elle recevoir avant d'apprendre sa leçon ?

Au lieu de la lâcher, il se redresse et la tire par les bras pour l'amener à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Une fois dans cette position, il libère enfin ses poignets et l'agrippe sous les fesses pour l'aider à aller et venir sur lui, tandis qu'il cache son visage entre ses seins pour ne plus avoir à la regarder.

Un long soupir tremblant file de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se détend et laisse ses hanches s'abaisser sans la moindre retenue. Paradoxalement, cette position qui lui laisse toute latitude pour les guider la fait sienne bien plus que la contrainte qu'il lui imposait plus tôt. Ses doigts viennent s'emmêler dans les mèches noires tandis qu'elle imprime à leur étreinte un rythme plus soutenu, avide de dénouer enfin cette tension qui lui vrille le ventre et lui brûle les reins. 

Samael adore la sentir cambrée entre ses bras, sa poitrine lourde tendue et offerte, le dessin de ses côtes roulant sous la peau de son buste, la courbe parfaite de ses fesses juste sous sa main ; ses cheveux ne sont jamais plus magnifiques que lorsqu'ils cascadent sur ses épaules et tombent dans son dos alors qu'elle renverse la tête en arrière. On n'écrase pas au sol une femme comme celle-là, quel gâchis, quelle injure à une telle beauté !

Il relève la tête parce qu'il veut la voir jouir, il veut cet orgueil-là, et alors il aura gagné, oui… n'est-ce pas ?

Gloria accroche ce regard sur elle et se trouble, une pointe de timidité malvenue rosissant ses joues. Tout au fond d'elle, elle rêve de le voir s'abandonner à elle, rendre les armes comme jamais il n'a accepté de le faire mais même aujourd'hui, elle n'ose pas et recule. Courbant la nuque, elle opte pour un mouvement plus lent, plus profond, prend sa bouche d'un baiser chaste et reste là, au bord de ses lèvres.

– Dis-moi ce que tu veux... Dis-moi comment, Sam...

C'est trop pour lui, cette teinte de rouge sur les joues de Gloria, c'est le dernier coup de pinceau et il ne peut retenir un sourire conquis, dont il ne se débarrasse qu'en lui dérobant un baiser plus digne de ce nom, exigeant et dévorant, un peu essoufflé aussi.

– Continue, _mi amor_… Ne t'arrête surtout pas…

Domptée, docile, elle s'exécute et tente vainement de retenir les gémissements qui s'envolent bientôt au rythme des contractions de ses muscles. Ses doigts glissent et caressent et effleurent et pincent la peau à leur portée. Et soudain, elle se fige, mordant ses lèvres avec force, le corps traversé d'un long frisson électrique qui irradie de son ventre, les reins cambrés à s'en briser.

Samael le tient, son triomphe, bien lové entre ses bras ; il lui fait encore bouger les hanches un peu et se laisse aller en elle, gémissant, jusqu'au dernier spasme de plaisir.

Puis il pose le front sur son épaule et la garde là, sans même se retirer, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Blottie contre lui, elle écoute l'écho de leurs souffles courts mêlés, frissonne dans l'étreinte moite de leurs corps alourdis. Soigneusement immobile elle le garde en elle, comblée et repue. Possessive et possédée. Puis il écarte ses cheveux et elle relève les yeux, un sourire prêt à fleurir sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'avec un grand sérieux, il déclare : 

– Si tu acceptes de m'épouser à nouveau, je suis disposé à te pardonner le divorce.

La proposition atteint Gloria avec la violence d'une gifle et elle reste une seconde interdite, les yeux écarquillés. Blême. Elle s'arrache brutalement à ses bras et se relève, serrant contre elle sa robe défaite. Hébétée, elle parvient enfin à former une phrase cohérente qui sonne plus désespérée que cynique à sa propre oreille.

– C'est donc de cela qu'il s'agissait ? Ce marché sordide ?

Rageusement, elle tente de rajuster sa tenue malgré ses mains tremblantes, s'énerve sur le tas de chiffon qui n'a plus ni haut ni bas.

Samael se relève avec calme, remontant son pantalon.

– Je ne vois là rien de sordide. Tu es ma femme, Gloria, tu viens une nouvelle fois de le prouver.

Il s'approche d'elle pour remonter un pan de la robe sur son épaule, se délectant encore de la vue de son corps, et prolonge son geste en caressant sa joue.

– Il suffit de quelques larmes de crocodile pour que tu laisses tomber le masque blasé et révèles tes vrais sentiments… Tu as tellement envie de croire en nous, ma chérie. Pourquoi refuses-tu de nous donner une chance ?

Elle se sent sale. Tellement sale. D'un revers de main douloureux, elle écarte celle de Samael, incapable de supporter qu'il la touche encore. Les dents serrées, la gorge nouée, elle déglutit péniblement, lui refusant au moins la satisfaction de la voir s'effondrer.

– Tu me dégoûtes. Je ne serai plus jamais ta femme, Samael, peu importe que tu me baises une fois ou mille fois.

Cette très inhabituelle grossièreté est à la mesure de la rage honteuse qu'elle éprouve à cet instant.

Samael prend un air offensé.

– Alors tu t'es servie de moi pour tirer un coup et tu ne vas même pas faire de moi un homme honnête ? Qui est le monstre ici ?

Il ramasse le soutien-gorge de Gloria et en respire l'odeur avec extase.

– Dis-moi que je peux le garder en souvenir…

La douleur lui brûle les entrailles et elle ferme les yeux une seconde pour s'épargner cette vision humiliante. Vaillamment, elle les rouvre et s'accroche à ce qui lui reste : colère et amertume. Mais elle ne laissera pas éclater sa rage, trop effrayée à l'idée de perdre le contrôle et de laisser aussi les vannes de sa peine céder.

Elle hausse les épaules en reboutonnant maladroitement sa robe.

– Fais donc. J'imagine que tu gardes un trophée arraché à toutes les salopes avec qui tu t'envoies en l'air. Cela va merveilleusement bien à ton ego démesuré.

Pourquoi faut-il que sa voix semble si plaintive, par toutes les magiciennes du Panthéon ?  
>Alors elle ajoute, plus fermement, tentant de se protéger d'un mur de mépris :<p>

– Tu ne comprendras jamais rien, mon pauvre Samael.

Le soutien-gorge disparaît dans sa poche. Revenant rapidement vers elle, il l'accule contre le bureau, posant sur elle un regard glacial.

– Je ne comprends pas, non, en effet. ¿_Qué coño quieres?_ Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble, Gloria. Si tu refuses de l'admettre…

Il plaque une main ferme entre ses cuisses.

— … Ton corps, lui, est plus honnête.

Une nouvelle fois, elle écarte sa main, sans violence, presque avec lassitude. Appuyée au bureau, les épaules basses, elle a perdu toute superbe et semble éteinte. Le rire sec qui monte de sa poitrine lui déchire la gorge.

– Ce que je veux ? Facile... Pouvoir me lever le matin et me regarder dans le miroir sans avoir l'impression d'être la dernière des connes. Avoir dans mon lit un homme qui ne sorte pas de celui d'une autre. Ne pas être considérée comme un jouet qu'on peut manipuler, juste pour voir ce que ça fait ou pour s'amuser ou pour Circé sait quelle raison tordue. Avoir près de moi quelqu'un capable de m'aimer et de le dire... Tout ce que tu es absolument incapable d'offrir. Et ne t'avise pas de dire le contraire : j'ai essayé d'y croire dix ans avant de me rendre à l'évidence.

Elle s'interrompt pour reprendre sa respiration et conclut dans un souffle :

– Tu fais peut-être un merveilleux amant, Samael, mais tu ne seras jamais qu'une pitoyable caricature de mari. Et je ne veux pas de cette caricature.

Au fil de sa tirade, elle s'est peu à peu redressée, son visage s'est animé et a retrouvé quelques couleurs, son regard brûle désormais d'une imparable résolution.

Imperturbable, Samael approche son visage de celui de Gloria, l'effleurant de ses lèvres, et remonte jusqu'à son oreille.

— Alors tu auras la pire caricature d'ex que tu puisses imaginer. Je ne te laisserai jamais être heureuse loin de moi, Gloria. Si tu prends un amant, je lui couperai la queue. Si tu tombes amoureuse d'un autre, je lui arracherai le cœur. Si tu essaies de te marier, _pobrecita_, je ferai en sorte qu'il ne reste plus un morceau du fiancé assez gros pour tenir dans l'alliance. C'est combien je t'aime, Gloria. Tu seras toujours à moi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Un masque d'effroi tombe sur son visage et elle s'écarte brusquement de Samael, incapable de supporter son contact.

– Comment peux-tu seulement envisager ces horreurs ? Je ne peux pas être heureuse avec toi mais je n'aurais pas le droit de l'être sans toi ? C'est ce que tu souhaites à une femme que tu dis aimer ? Du verbe _querer_, tu n'as jamais compris qu'un seul sens Samael. Le moins noble.

– Non, chérie, crois-moi, je te rends service. Tu veux être libre ? Tu ne le seras jamais avec un homme. Tu es beaucoup trop belle, Gloria, pour être jamais aimée comme tu le mérites. Tu seras toujours malheureuse parce que n'importe quel homme, devant une femme telle que toi, voudra te posséder, t'enfermer dans son coffre à trésors et te garder pour lui.

D'une voix presque douce, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

– Je ne tuerais pour aucune autre, _amor_. Seulement toi.

Il ressort le soutien-gorge, qu'il embrasse devant elle, et il se dirige vers la sortie.

Elle reste parfaitement immobile, silencieuse, et se contente de suivre du regard la silhouette qui s'éloigne, luttant contre la tentation lancinante de le rappeler, de courber l'échine et d'accepter ses conditions. Peut-être a-t-il raison ? Peut-être ne sera-t-elle jamais heureuse, encore moins libre ? Elle n'est sans doute pas faite pour cela. Peut-être faut-il simplement qu'elle apprenne à supporter sa condition de _Madame Jugson_, aussi douloureuse soit-elle ?

Pour cette fois, sa fierté a raison de son abattement qui lui souffle l'abdication. Et lorsque la porte se ferme, enfin seule, elle s'autorise les larmes qu'elle a réussi à retenir jusqu'ici.


End file.
